Cheek to Cheek LIVE!
Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga: Cheek to Cheek LIVE! is a PBS music special which was taped at Jazz at Lincoln Center’s Frederick P. Rose Hall on July 28, 2014 and aired October 24, 2014 on PBS as part of their Arts Fall Festival 2014 Great Performances series. The special was filmed in front of a live audience of invited guests, many of whom were students involved in arts programs in NYC public schools. Cheek To Cheek LIVE! is produced by THIRTEEN Productions LLC for WNET. Directed by David Horn, producer by Mitch Owgang and line producer by Phil Hack with set design and lighting by Robert Wilson. The TV special is supported by LG Electronics USA, the official sponsor. Music Songs set to be featured during the special, which features classic selections from the Great American Songbook, are "It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)", "Sophisticated Lady", "Lush Life", "Anything Goes", "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)", and the title track from their album, Cheek to Cheek. The DVD and Blu-ray editions include additional songs originally not aired on television including, "They All Laughed", "The Lady's in Love with You", "Goody Goody", "Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered", "Don't Wait Too Long" and "Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye". PBS special set list #"Anything Goes" #"Cheek to Cheek" #"Nature Boy" #"How Do You Keep the Music Playing?" (Solo by Tony) #"Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" (Solo by Gaga) #"Firefly" #"I Won't Dance" #"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" #"Lush Life" (Solo by Gaga) #"Sophisticated Lady" (Solo by Tony) #"Let's Face the Music and Dance" #"But Beautiful" #"It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" Home Media set list #"Anything Goes" #"Cheek to Cheek" #"They All Laughed" #"The Lady's in Love with You" (Solo by Tony) #"Nature Boy" #"Goody Goody" #"How Do You Keep The Music Playing?" (Solo by Tony) #"Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" (Solo by Gaga) #"Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered" (Solo by Gaga) #"Firefly" #"I Won't Dance" #"Don't Wait Too Long" (Solo by Tony) #"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" #"Lush Life" (Solo by Gaga) #"Sophisticated Lady" (Solo by Tony) #"Let's Face the Music and Dance" #"Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" (Solo by Gaga) #"But Beautiful" #"It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" Promotional Images Cheek To Cheek LIVE! was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 20, 2015. Jc9IHfQ.jpg|Promotional Poster Cheek to Cheek LIVE artwork.jpg Cheek To Cheek LIVE Amazon Instant Video artwork.jpg|Amazon Instant Video artwork Cheek To Cheek LIVE PBS special artwork.jpg|PBS special artwork Booklet and credits CTC Live Booklet 001.jpg CTC Live Booklet 002.jpg CTC Live Booklet 003.jpg Gallery :Photography by Joseph Sinnott. 7-28-14 Let's Face the Music and Dance Performance at Lincoln Center in Manhattan 001.jpg 7-28-14 Let's Face the Music and Dance Performance at Lincoln Center in Manhattan 002.jpg 7-28-14 Let's Face the Music and Dance Performance at Lincoln Center in Manhattan 003.jpg 67009.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom katfan by Mathieu Mirano and sandals by Alexandre Birman. Credits Table Category:Filmography Category:2014 concerts Category:2014 live performances